Nightmares
by HomestuckerJess
Summary: Karezi! Rated T for Karkat being himself. 'I couldn't protect them, maybe if I was a better leader, maybe if I just stood up to him they wouldn't have suffered.'


Heyheyhey. Well, two of my friends did a fanfiction (Sophlock + JustFemke) soo I decided to write one. I have had experience with fanfictions before but this is my first Homestuck fanfic. I'm in love with Karezi. :D I'm a bit worried that I might have made Karkat a bit OOC but well.. oops. The fanfic is based probably on the 1st or 2nd year of being on the meteor. I know, a recent update has already had Karkat and Terezi having a heart to heart about Gamzee and that's where I got my inspiration but I wanted to write my own. x3 If you guys want me to continue this, leave a review. If I have at least 5 people asking for more chapters I will happily do so, if not I'm afraid this shall be a short ass oneshot. ;w;

Rated T for.. well.. Karkat.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING APART FROM THE STORY. THE CHARACTERS AND SETTING BELONG TO MY GOD ANDREW HUSSIE. ALL HAIL HIS AWESOMENESS.

* * *

**Nightmares - Karezi Fanfic**

Karkat lay surrounded by the sleeping trolls and humans. Beside him, Terezi was curled up with her mouth slightly ajar. He opened his eyes and took in his surroundings.

'Fucking hell they're out like lights.'

He sighed and closed his eyes again, but no matter how hard he concentrated, the images of his former moiral mutilating his friends flashed into his eyes. This had been happening ever since the incident, ever since he let his friends die. His eyes slowly opened and fell upon the sleeping figure of Terezi. Her chest rose with each breath. She looked peaceful. Nobody could tell that she was Gamzee's kismesis. It bothered him enough that they were actually dating but sometimes he really wished Terezi had just told him. _Though __it's not like it's any of my business.._ he silently cursed his stupidity. _Future me was right, I'm so fucking desperate, I need to learn that I can't have her in all quadrants like a greedy fuck. I can just never choose how I really feel towards her, caliginous would be expected but then again.. _He took in the beauty that always swayed him from full hate, she was beautiful. Even in her sleep she seemed to light up the room. _She's just so.. _He couldn't find the words, he smiled softly. _If I do have flushed feelings for her, it's not really like I can have her. I was stupid enough to mess around with her, I must have confused her so much. __W__hatever feelings she did have for me flushed or black she has Gamzee now. _He took a deep breath and looked away. _At least he was true with his feelings.. _The silence took over. Slowly but surely, he finally fell asleep.

_'Honk'_

Karkat's eyes flashed open filled with terror, he sat up and silently screamed into his pillow. The room was still silent with everyone still sleeping. An hours sleep is better than none. While he got over the nightmare a small hand silently tugged on the back of his shirt. Karkat jumped and quickly turned round expecting to see Gamzee's crazed face ready to kill him, instead he was faced with the half asleep Terezi.

'Hey Karkles, you ok?' She whispered, Karkat blinked a few times and let out a huge sigh of relief.

'Sure, fine, just a stupid nightmare. What are you doing awake?'

'Actually, I woke up about 10 minutes ago, you were sound asleep. You startled me when I heard you scream into your pillow.'

'Yeah, sorry about that..'

Terezi raised her eyebrows and shuffled closer to the troll.

'You wanna talk about it?'

She grabbed one of her scalemates and shoved it in his face.

'You can always ask Senator Lemonsnout too.'

'Jegus, you and your damned dragons.'

Terezi pouted and thrust the doll in his face again.

'Speak'

They stared at each other in silence for a while, before Karkat let out a small sigh.

'Fine, um, Senator Lemonsnout, what is it you would like to know?'

Terezi snickered silently.

'Oh come on you seriously don't think I'm going to listen to your problems through Senator Lemonsnout do you?'

'Fuck you.'

Terezi smirked.

'Go on then.'

Karkat took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes.

'Well, ever since the Gamzee incident, I've been having these horrible nightmares. I see my dead friends who I couldn't help, I feel the terror I felt back then. I couldn't protect them, maybe if I was a better leader, maybe if I just stood up to him they wouldn't have suffered. I hate-'

Terezi leaned forward and embraced him. She inhaled the wonderful scent of her favourite colour. Silence followed.

'You know.. I'm dating Gamzee.'

Karkat looked away and desperately tried to hide the wavering in his voice.

'I know'

'What? How did you find out?'

'Drunken Rose told me'

Terezi giggled quietly, but it quickly faded.

'I hate him.'

She snuggled closer into Karkat's shoulder, tightening her grip.

'I hate him so fucking much'

'Why are you dating him then?'

Silence.

'.. He keeps pulling me back, I hate everything about him but he's like a drug, I want to break up with him so much but I just can't. I guess that's why he's my kismesis.'

'You're right in some ways, but if you can't stand him maybe it's best you just sucked it up and dumped his ass. Being caliginous is one thing but I don't think it's pure hate you feel for him, it's just hate. If you hated him that much you would be with him now, but you're here. And where's Gamzee?'

Terezi sniffed the room.

'I don't smell him'

Karkat pulled away from Terezi's embrace and scanned the room.

'I don't see him either, he's probably locked up somewhere drinking his fucking Faygo'

Karkat leant back onto his makeshift bed, he stared at the ceiling while slowly processing the conversation he just had. Terezi leant back too, shuffling closer to Karkat and inhaling his scent.

'Y-you know, I mean I'm fine with it but maybe you should break up with Gamzee before you start snuggling up to me. I don't want something to start'

Terezi sighed and stood up, she turned to Karkat and winked placing her glasses back on.

'I might be a while, try to get some sleep kay? Think about things that make you happy, hopefully that will help'

And with that she quietly tip toed off out of the room. Karkat closed his eyes and curled up into a ball. _Things that make me happy, huh? __T_hat night was the best sleep he'd had in sweeps, instead of death that flooded his mind, Terezi's happy smile took over.

It was daytime, everyone was up and walking around the meteor. Only Karkat lay asleep in the huge room. His eyes slowly opened. He sat up groggily and wiped his eyes. At that moment Dave walked into the room, he smirked at the sleepy troll.

'You're finally awake, was ikkle Kar Kar sleepy?'

Karkat sighed, seriously this was the last thing he wanted to deal with when he'd just woken up from the first real sleep since the incident.

'Fuck off Strider.'

Dave chuckled and left the room, Karkat heard him stop and listened to the muffled voices that followed.

'Hey your boyfriend is in there, I think he wants something to wake his troll ass up'

'Shaddap Dave'

Karkat perked up when he recognised the voice to be Terezi, she skipped in, beaming. Obviously something good had happened.

'So, what happened to make you go happy go lucky?'

'Last night I found Gamzee, you guessed correct but the room wasn't locked. I broke up with him, and honestly I feel so much better.'

Karkat slowly got to his feet and made his way over.

'Great! I had the best sleep in ages, um, t- thank, you'

He looked away as his cheeks lit up a bright red. Terezi giggled but quickly ran over and covered his cheeks.

'Hey, if you walk around like that people will find out your blood colour'

_Oh yeah, that's right. Fucking stupid. _He shook his head and walked past Terezi, she stopped him before he went out the door by slightly grabbing his arm. Karkat turned round puzzled by the action.

'Terezi? What's wrong?'

After a few moments Terezi shook her head and ran in front of Karkat tugging his arm.

'Nothing! Lets go bother Dave!'

* * *

THANKYOUS FOR READING! Sorry it's so short. =_=

Reviewss~ 3


End file.
